Total Drama Island
__NoTOC__ Total Drama Island, originally titled Escape From Summer Camp then Camp TV is the first season of the Total Drama series and first installment in the franchise. Plot Total Drama Island is a comedy that showcases all the elements of our favorite reality TV shows within the framework of an exciting, larger-than-life elimination competition. Heart-warming moments of thoughtfulness, romance and friendship are interspersed with backstabbing, scheming, sabotage, and broken alliances. But in THIS “reality show”, it’s all scripted for maximum laughs! The show features twenty-two completely different teens including a deluded wanna-be, a jock who sucks at sports, a fun-loving party guy, a goth loner, a juvenile delinquent, a gentle giant, a geek, a dweeb, a princess, a weight-lifting female bully, a soulful surfer girl, a couple of clueless BFF’s (best female friends) and a Queen Bee - and sticking them all in a crappy summer camp cabin for eight weeks. These are kids who wouldn’t even acknowledge one another in the halls at school, and now they find themselves stuck together 24/7. The only thing they have in common: they’re all city kids who don’t have a hope of surviving alone in the wilderness, and they all came to win. Before they arrived, they never had a reason to speak to one another. Now, stuck in the Northern Ontario woods with no access to the outside world, these teens must learn to work as a team… or watch their backs. Will they ever open up to one another and become friends, or will they step on each other to win? Will they actually learn something about survival, or will they spend all their time hooking up with their crushes and sabotaging their foes? And who will be the ultimate winner? Stay tuned to find out! Characters Episodes Elimination Production The show was originally titled Escape From Summer Camp, and featured a bunch of kids trapped at a summer camp in Northern Canada. Eventually, the show changed into a reality show titled Camp TV, which featured eighteen contestants, as opposed to the finished twenty-two (missing Courtney, Heather, Izzy, and Noah). Trivia *This is the first season to feature a contestant changing votes to be against another contestant. **The second is Total Drama: All-Stars. *This is the first season to contain "Island" in the title. **The second is Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and the third is Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. **All three were the seasons of Total Drama to introduce a new generation. *This is the first season to feature the First Generation contestants. **The second is Total Drama Action, the third is Total Drama World Tour, and the fourth is Total Drama: All-Stars. Gallery Logos Camp TV Logo.png|Camp TV logo Island Logo.png|Finished logo Production Beth Camp TV.png|Beth's Camp TV design Bridgette Camp TV.png|Bridgette's Camp TV design Chef_(Camp_TV).png|Chef's Camp TV design DJ_(Camp_TV).png|/DJ's Camp TV design (later used as an intern Duncan and Cody Camp TV.png|Duncan's first Camp TV design, later used as Cody's Camp TV design Duncan Camp TV.png|Duncan's final Camp TV design Eva Camp TV.png|Eva's Camp TV design Ezekiel Camp TV.png|Ezekiel's Camp TV design Geoff Camp TV.png|Geoff's Camp TV design Harold Camp TV.png|Harold's Camp TV design Gwen Camp TV.png|Heather (Gwen's Camp TV design) Justin Camp TV.png|Justin's Camp TV design Katie Camp TV.png|Katie's Camp TV design LeShawna Camp TV 1.png|LeShawna's first Camp TV design LeShawna Camp TV 2.png|LeShawna's second Camp TV design (later used as LeShaniqua) LeShawna Camp TV 3.png|LeShawna's third Camp TV design Lindsay Camp TV.png|Lindsay's Camp TV design Owen Camp TV.png|Owen's Camp TV design Sadie Camp TV.png|Sadie's Camp TV design Trent Camp TV.png|Trent's Camp TV design Tyler Camp TV.png|Tyler's first Camp TV design Tyler Camp TV 2.png|Tyler's second Camp TV design (with Lindsay)